thoroughly
by D.T. Mars
Summary: What a strange gift this little Polaroid camera was.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ We should all know by now that whenever I get an idea, I have to write it out. I honestly just wanted to have a little fun with BBRae because I just feel like I don't do that enough. This'll just be a little series, but I'm not sure if it'll be long or if it'll have just a few chapters. As for the chapters, I'm sure that they won't be too long or detailed, but what do I ever know? Also, the name of this story is definitely subject to change since I just can't make up my mind, but maybe this'll stick. We'll see, and I hope that you enjoy going through this little series with me! :)

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Teen Titans or the Polaroid brand, but if I did, best believe I'd be writing fanfiction from the comfort of Idris Elba's arms!

* * *

 _thoroughly._

* * *

"...and then, the spell was cast."

—Etta James, "At Last"

 _ **.**_

Garfield received it for his twenty-first birthday.

 _It_ , being a little Polaroid camera, that is.

Technology had never been Garfield's forte. It wasn't even his strongest branch of knowledge; a strange piece of information that always came as a surprise to anyone who knew him, even to himself. He was never too proud to admit this fault of his to others, because he excelled in video games instead—and this was something that he took great pride in. Hell, if he couldn't master technology, then he might as well do the next best thing and annihilate everyone's ass in video games. It was just that his prowess and expertise regarding video games simply came easy to him, easier than anything else in the world. Even comic books, a close second, had never been as easy to understand as video games were. The plot twists, storylines, and constant reboots always managed to trip him up a few times despite how exciting they all were, forcing him to think just a bit harder and longer than others needed to as he struggled to understand just what the hell was going on.

Video games, however, were a completely different story. He understood video games and their storylines and plots just clicked in his head. He _got_ them. Garfield understood them, and they were easy. It had always been much easier for the nerves and bloodstreams within his brain to reroute and rewire themselves to help him discover the final boss' biggest and most fatal weakness. This was simply the way his brain had been created, and Garfield understood this. He accepted this long ago, mostly because he knew that there was no way to change it, and so had his friends.

Garfield _thought_ that his friends had accepted it, anyway.

The common room was filled with Garfield's birthday presents, surrounding him and the rest of the team as they watched the birthday boy go through each one from his seat on the couch. Each gift ranged from a variety of the most obvious and most expected: limited edition comic books, something tofu related, and of course, video games—and this camera he had received, _Kori_ had been the one to gift it to him. While he was surprised by the choice of gift, he honestly hadn't been very surprised by _who_ it came from. Strangeness and weirdness weren't exactly uncommon traits within the Titan community, both west and east and overseas, but the alien princess was the strangest of them all. Everyone knew this, even her, and this endearing strangeness of hers was one that stood true, without one shadow of a doubt. But the changeling's obsession with video games was borderline dangerous, something all of his friends were aware of, including Kori.

Yet she decided to get him a _camera_ for his birthday.

"I observed this little camera during a trip to the mall of shopping a few months ago," Kori explained. While everyone else was making an attempt to understand her gift in pointed silence, her beaming smile only grew brighter and brighter. "You are the first and only person I thought of when it caught my eye!"

Instead of giving her an immediate response, Garfield chose to continue observing this gift, his eyes narrowing and squinting throughout this thorough investigation. The little thing was just that: little, so little that it could sit upright in the palm of his large hand quite stably without wobbling. It was also pitch black, a certain shade of black that was distinctly matte yet somehow able to draw in whatever light that surrounded it. This made the camera look like it was _winking_ , as if it were greeting the birthday boy with a very jolly,

" _Hello there, new friend!_ "

Garfield was almost compelled to return that greeting. The corners of his mouth curved up despite how strange this gift was; he had to admit that it was pretty cute. It was dark and tiny and fit in his hands quite perfectly, almost like it had been formed and created for him, for his hands alone to hold.

It actually reminded him of someone.

He looked up to meet Raven's eyes before he could stop himself. Those deep and violet eyes of hers peered at him over Kori's shoulder, watching him closely and gesturing toward the other woman with a nod of her head.

 _Say something_ , her eyes seemed to demand.

His brows shifted in an attempt to express himself as clearly as he possibly could without giving himself away:

 _What the_ fuck _am I supposed to do with a camera?_

A pinkish tint spread throughout her face as her eyes widened. She ducked her head and clapped a hand over her face with a light _slap!_ , barely registering the curious look that Victor shot her way.

Garfield could barely keep his smile at bay as he watched her shoulders tremble, not that he tried very hard. He loved to know that he could make her happy in any and every way possible, and _he_ was the one who had her fighting her laughter off like that; maybe they were getting better at this couple-brain-telepathy thing, after all.

"Is the gift to your liking, Friend Garfield?"

He managed to tear his eyes off of his girlfriend to look at Kori. There was an incredibly hopeful look on her face as she awaited his response. While he didn't hate the camera, he didn't like it either; he was simply _confused_ by it. But regardless of how he felt about it, he really didn't wish to hurt her feelings. A whole bunch of tears followed by an endless supply of a different variety of disgusting puddings were not what he wanted to deal with, especially on his birthday.

"I love it, Kori," he told her with a kind smile. "Thank you."

Kori clasped her hands together and spun in the air with unbridled glee. She giggled. "Oh, how glorious! I was afraid this gift would not be to your liking, forcing me to make the customary puddings of despair and sadness!"

Everyone breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"And because you love it, Friend Garfield, I shall begin working on the three customary and official puddings of joy!"

At that, she headed for the kitchen.

"Did— Did that girl just say that she was making three puddings of joy?! _Three_?!" Victor exclaimed. He stomped after the floating princess, each footstep making the large Tower tremble just a bit. "Oh, no. I don't care if she is a princess. She is not getting happy and joyful in _my_ kitchen three consecutive times today after she got all _sorrowful_ in it last week!"

Richard hesitated. He looked a bit torn between escaping and doing his job as the leader before finally shaking his head. He released a heavy sigh, resigning himself to stalk toward the kitchen. "Just can't escape these puddings. There's one for everything. Does there have to be one for _everything_?"

Raven snorted as she followed her friends to the kitchen, but not before regarding Garfield. There was a tiny smile on her face and her cheeks were a bit flushed, proof that she had been fighting that laughter off pretty hard.

A smile touched his lips. He liked to see her this way.

She combed her fingers through his hair, giving his thick tresses a light tug as she walked past him. "That was nice of you."

Rather than following after her or even fixing his hair, he remained in his seat to resume observing the camera sitting in his palm.

"Huh," Garfield breathed. A single brow jumped. "A camera."

What a _strange_ gift this little Polaroid camera was.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** Hello, dear readers! Sorry for such a late update, it's just that life has really been kicking me in the butt lately. Ugh. But I hope you guys are still sticking with me. In other news, I'm now on tumblr (if you're interested)! Just type in " _ **dt-mars**_ " into the search tab, and boom! There I am!

* * *

"...you make the rain clouds disappear!"

—Weezer, "Miss Sweeney"

 _ **.**_

It came with two rolls of film.

Whoops.

 _Pardon_.

The _camera_ that Kori had given to Garfield for his birthday came with two rolls of film, just in case any specifications were needed in order to clear anything up. A full week had passed since he'd received this strange gift and all the recipient knew was that it came with two rolls of film—an entire _week_ , for goodness' sake! Needless to say, the situation was frustrating.

Other than keeping the camera hidden in his bedroom, it wasn't like Garfield knew what to do with the little thing. His daily routine with it pretty much consisted of him studying it very hard, until the space between his eyebrows began to ache after having his brows forced so closely together for an extended period of time. This moment of pain always came right before he admitted defeat and escaped his bedroom in agitation, but not before setting the camera onto his desk or his bed. There were days when he became so frustrated that he ended up chucking the poor thing onto the floor or hiding it under his bed, simply because he couldn't stand to look at it anymore.

This interaction that Garfield had with the camera was so unpleasant and so unnerving that he wasn't even sure if it could be called an _interaction_ ; this made whatever it was that stood between them sound much too wholesome. Exactly what was he supposed to do with it? Was he supposed to frolic all about with the camera, having a jolly, good ol' time, taking pictures? Well, Garfield refused it all, because nothing about that was even close to being his thing. Comic books, video games, tofu, crimefighting, Raven— _those_ were all his things; everything that he knew and was comfortable with.

All Garfield knew about this camera was that it came with two rolls of film.

If he had the courage, he would have simply hidden the camera underneath his bed and proceeded to pretend that it didn't exist. This simple solution would have eased every single one of his headaches, eyebrow aches, and troubles, but that fact that it was _Kori_ who had given this gift to him prevented him from doing exactly that. The alien princess was, without a doubt, one of the most genuine and most sincere friends he had ever had, and he had been the first and only person to pop into her head when she first saw the camera. _Him_ —a declaration that their closest friends bore witness to—which meant that this gift was special and infinitely significant to her, and consequently, to him. So despite how he felt about the camera, he could never be a jerk who would just toss something so sentimental and heartfelt underneath his bed. But at the same time: _what the fuck was he supposed to do with this camera_?

These conflicting emotions almost made Garfield wish that Kori had gotten him a completely different present. He didn't mean to sound ungrateful. It was just that he was into making PowerPoint presentations in his free time just for kicks, and everyone knew that, including Kori. So a Microsoft Office update on the Titans' main computer would have made a pretty sweet gift. A better gift than that camera, anyway— _but he was trying._ He was trying so hard to figure out what to do with this gift, all for the sake of his good friend; he couldn't even remember the last time he had worked so hard to understand something. But he did know one important thing:

The camera came with two rolls of film.

Not one. Not three. Not even four or five.

 _Two_.

"You should let Kori see you using it."

The low and husky sound of Raven's voice surprised him. It pulled him out of his thoughts so suddenly that the camera almost slipped right out of the grasp of his fingertips and onto his face. He blinked up at the little device he held above his head, one of its rounded corners catching just enough light to make it look like it was sending its new owner a teasing wink.

Garfield glared at the camera before taking it into a hand and pushing himself to sit up on his bed, reclining onto his elbows as he sought her out. His girlfriend was just strolling around in his bedroom, wearing nothing but one of his flannel button-downs and a pair of panties. She liked to do that—walk around his bedroom while being partially undressed, that is. She also liked to study his bedroom during these little strolls of hers, her sleuthing eyes picking out and making all sorts of new discoveries with an almost childlike sort of wonder that constantly reminded him that she was just as much of an alien as Kori was. It was cute and innocent and every single thing that no one would ever think to associate with the demoness.

The corners of his lips curved up as his mouth fell open and into a smile when she stopped to observe the old radio sitting on his desk. When it all came down to this whole camera dilemma, Raven honestly might have been the reason his concentration was so off. But seeing as his concentration had never really been _on_ , he couldn't, in good conscience, blame it on her.

He could probably blame it on her butt.

Garfield's head fell to rest on his shoulder as he struggled to find an appropriate angle to better appreciate the sight. Her butt looked really, _really_ good in those panties. One would think that he wouldn't be so affected by such a sight when her crime-fighting uniform looked the way it did, along with just how intimately _acquainted_ he'd become with this specific part of her body, especially when the panties she was currently wearing were simply black and completely utilitarian. Other than how much more grab-able her butt looked, there was admittedly nothing even remotely special about these panties. Her butt always looked pretty damn amazing and grab-able, no matter what she was (or was _not_ )wearing, but today?

That ass looked _exceptional_.

"One time should be enough for her," Raven continued, completely oblivious of her boyfriend's shameless and wandering eyes. She picked at a button on the radio a few times with the very tip of her finger, almost as if she wished to have it become familiar with her touch. There was a moment of hesitation before she finally leaned forward to rest her forearms onto the desk, allowing her to study the piece of machinery up close and personal.

Garfield's hold on the camera tightened at the sight.

"I'm sure she spent a good amount of money on that thing."

It was her butt's fault. This was a pretty pathetic thing to come to terms with, but her butt was ridiculously distracting and the entire camera situation was all its fault. It simply didn't make any sense for a woman's ass to be so perfect; it was just so round, and so plump, and so meaty, and so juicy— _so perfect_. Her ass had all of those growth marks decorating it and trailing right down to those ample thighs, and honestly, just the sight of it all made him want to sink his teeth right into one of those cheeks. The primal part of Garfield was _begging_ him to do just that.

"What am I supposed to take pictures of?" he questioned.

Raven shrugged and shifted her weight onto a single leg.

"Your butt?"

She finally craned her neck to meet his heady gaze over her shoulder.

"Your butt looks really good today, Rae."

A reddish tint immediately spread throughout her face. That flushing was full of an endearing sort of embarrassment, but she did arch a teasing brow. "Oh? _Only_ today?"

"Of course not." He pushed himself to sit upright, leaning over to rest his elbows onto his thighs as he watched her. His eyes practically hovered over the sight of her full backside, shamelessly and unabashedly appreciating the view. "It's just that those panties—"

She pushed back on her heels to show herself off to him. " _These_ panties?"

He swallowed a growl. " _Those_ panties make your ass look phenomenal."

"They must make my butt look amazing, because that's a pretty big word."

Garfield met her eyes. "Are you impressed? Because your ass also looks extraordinary, marvelous, fantastic and sensational. The way that ass looks in those panties is absolutely _unparalleled_ , baby—"

"Gar— _field_!" Raven laughed incredulously, pushing herself off of the desk to spin on her heel and face him. That reddish tint on her face finally spread out and grew into a full-blown blush, one that didn't look like it would wane anytime soon.

A chuckle slipped past his lips as he watched her. He probably looked so dopey just staring and smiling at her like this, but he couldn't find it in himself to care one bit. This woman was probably the most perfect thing he'd ever laid eyes on—absolutely no contest—and there she was: just _chilling_ in his bedroom with no pants on.

How lucky was he?

"You're perfect, Rae."

The quiet murmur slipped past his lips before he could catch it. Once again: he didn't care. He simply couldn't contain himself when it came to her, because she absolutely was perfect—a fact that he would fight anyone on.

The sharp redness of Raven's face was beginning to dwindle down and falter, making room for a soft pink color. She looked away from him with a shake of her head, the smile on her face looking raring and ready to continue stretching across her face. She raised a hand to comb her fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp before releasing a slow and calming breath. After a moment, she finally met his eyes with a quiet and almost shy,

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Raven looked to her feet with a low chuckle, reclining onto the desk and crossing her arms over her chest. She looked soft; it was nice. She cleared her throat. "You could at least walk around the Tower with that thing around your neck, Gar. Using it as an accessory would be much better than not using it at all."

Garfield managed to tear his eyes off of her. He looked to the camera in his hand, turning it over a few times before a frown touched his lips. "I don't want to do that to Kori. _I can't_. She said that I'm the first and only person she thought of when she saw this thing. _Me_. I can't just use it as an accessory, and I can't just pretend that it doesn't exist either. It's special."

"That's very sweet of you." She released a soft hum, pondering over his words. "But have you decided what you're going to do with it?"

"Nah, I'm still pretty unsure. Cameras just aren't my thing, you know?"

"Here's a crazy idea on what to do with that camera: use it to take pictures."

" _Raaaaaaaven_ ," he whined while meeting her eyes. She looked like the very image of every single thing that stood in opposition to the word, _impressed_. "Picture taking isn't my thing."

"Well, I'm sure that she got it for you for a reason. You know Kori, she's always _seeing_ things in people."

Garfield laughed.

Raven shook her head with a roll of her eyes, a low chuckle of her own escaping. She pushed herself off of the desk to resume her strolling and exploring, her fingers lacing at her back.

His eyes immediately followed after her form.

"It's _your_ camera, Garfield," she declared. "You can do whatever you want with it: take a whole bunch of pictures and make a scrapbook, or even sell the camera on eBay and give the profits to Kori. Whatever you choose to do, just make sure you don't hurt her."

A smile tugged at his lips as his eyes resumed their own exploration of that full backside of hers. Those tantalizing cheeks were poking out of the bottom of her panties, giving him a few ideas on exactly what he was going to do to her in just a few moments; she liked it when he bit her there. His smile grew. "Of course."

"And stop looking at my butt."

"Too late."

Raven cast a warning glare his way, but it was completely ineffective. That smile on her face had returned, along with the flushing of her cheeks as she moved on to studying the intricate patterns that had been carved into his closet's door. The touches that her fingers trailed onto the carvings were so soft and so careful, something that he was able to distinguish by watching from the comfort of his bed, because he knew her every touch. Her fingerprints were the one thing that had been ingrained into his memory— _into_ _him_. He could even imagine her touch on his skin right now if he wanted to.

Garfield looked to the little Polaroid camera in his hand, his brows knitting a bit as he watched it. There was not one thing that he knew about this camera, other than its possession of those two rolls of film. If he was going to be forced to use something he knew absolutely nothing about, he might as well use it to capture moments and snapshots of his favorite subject.

He looked to Raven.

 _Her_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, uh, this one gets kinda nasty. Tread carefully.

* * *

"Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby, I want you to want me."

—J. Cole ft. Miguel, "Power Trip"

 _ **.**_

Raven's pussy tasted amazing.

Garfield knew that this admission of his was undeniably crass and vulgar, but he simply couldn't contain himself when it came to her. It was just that the relief of gulping down an ice cold glass of water on the hottest day of the summer felt _almost_ as good as she tasted. Feelings of triumph and success never failed to course through his veins whenever he managed to coax those delicious juices to flow out of her and into his mouth, onto his tongue and into each and every single one of his tastebuds.

You know that one level of a video game that everyone seemed to complain about not being able to get past? Beating it, earning bragging rights, and using these freshly earned bragging rights to talk off the ear of anyone who would listen for a full week— _that_ was what her pussy tasted like, because she actually and naturally exuded all of those auras of hope and victory. Getting her to come with his tongue and lips, and being able to taste every single drop of her hopefulness and victoriousness and honest-to-everything-in-the-universe goodness straight from the source?

 _Shit_.

Garfield could never get enough of that, and he knew that he would never. Every single thing that her pussy exuded was absolutely refreshing and thirst quenching, from the smell to the taste, a revelation which led him to think of how he had never really taken the time to carefully consider the concept of a woman's body before dating her. This subject was simply one that he had never mulled over—never made an effort to truly understand—meaning that there were always brand new discoveries to be made, those of which never failed to surprise him.

For example: his girlfriend's body was a lot squishier than he had anticipated.

The Titans began as a small team of superheroes who served as the saviors of a small city, and sometimes the world. As such, their leader ensured that each member would be at their physical peak with grueling training sessions. They were expected to be physically fit, which they were, and the resident empath was not excluded; her body was both extremely healthy and extremely squishy.

Wait.

 _Squishy_ probably wasn't the right word, especially when he knew that she wouldn't appreciate this description very much.

It was just that the first time he touched her as his lover, he discovered that she was just that: soft, plush, and undeniably squishy. The feeling of her body was the physical embodiment of every single thing he had ever associated with womanhood, both consciously and subconsciously. This wasn't to say that she was even more of a woman because of this or that she would be any less of a woman if those words were unable to be linked to her, because she was just that.

A woman.

Garfield _liked_ it.

He liked being able to knead the fleshy meat of her thighs without having any hard muscles get in the way. He liked to dig his fingers into the more than ample meat of her ass, and he liked to watch the ripples of the flesh there shake whenever he smacked it hard or gently. He liked to stroke the curve of her breasts and rest his head within those cushiony valleys as they spoke together late at night, until they passed out after seeing the sun peaking through the window's curtains. He liked to caress and massage the pliable meat of her hips and stomach, simply to let her _know_ that he liked just how soft she was.

Garfield _loved_ her squishiness.

Raven wasn't his first lover, but this feeling was new. It kind of fucked with him that he felt so strongly about this, because it wasn't really the squishiness.

Per se.

It was just that his girlfriend was so _soft_ and her body called out to him. His memory was a bit fuzzy, but he could very vaguely recall reading somewhere that stroking a person's physical attraction had something to do with at least four of the five senses, mainly: sight, smell, taste, and touch. This made sense, because all he had to do was smell her arousal before being thrust into a daze, ready to eat her up or bury himself inside of her, whichever she preferred; and he was into whatever she was into. He was so intensely attracted to her that holding her close or simply touching her skin, whether the intent of this embrace was sexual or purely wholesome, plunged him into an out-of-body experience.

 _He fucking loved her squishiness._

And figuring out how to properly capture this perfect squishiness on film fucked with him a lot more than his attachment to this squishiness did.

The official decision to use Raven as his muse had been made about five days ago, but the camera was still as fresh as the moment he received it. Completely unused, simply because he was completely confused. All of this confusion regarding that stupid camera wasn't something Garfield needed, but it certainly was something that needed to be resolved. Yet at the moment, all he could think about was how her pussy tasted better than the best wine an expert connoisseur could ever recommend.

A sharp gasp escaped Raven's mouth.

"G— _Garfield_."

The sound of her just _breathing_ and whispering his name out like that touched his sensitive eardrums and reverberated off of them in an almost soothing way as her thighs trembled on either side of his head. Garfield couldn't resist grabbing handfuls of her plump ass to bring her closer to himself as he swirled his tongue around her clit, taking it between his lips to gently suck as he flicked his tongue against her. Her hips bucked but he managed to hold her in place, reveling in the deep moans and pants that slipped past her lips. The sound of her coming was almost as satisfying as tasting her while it happened.

Her fingers shot down to grab for his hair, tugging hard at the thick locks with a low and guttural groan.

 _Almost_.

Garfield raised a hand to smack the curve of her ass, a low growl rumbling deep within his throat when an excited gasp slipped past her lips. He kneaded the tender flesh he'd tapped, gently massaging it as his free fingers traveled up her squirming body to latch onto her breast. A strangled moan escaped her as she released her grip on his hair to lace her fingers over his own, her legs moving to close around his ears as she ground herself against his tongue, hard and slow.

To have the fleshy meat of her thighs envelop his head was the perfect accompaniment to every sound that left her mouth as he ate her out. The sound of her perfect gasps and moans were pretty muffled, and he could just barely make out the sound of her powers slipping out of her control, the fact remained that he loved it. He wouldn't mind going out with his head crushed between her thighs; he would gladly go out like this, actually. It was pretty immature, but knowing that he could get her so horny that her powers sneaked out as she killed him with her thighs, both at the same time, was a pretty sweet way to die.

 _But that camera._

Even now as he reveled in how undone she was becoming, the camera continued to haunt him. It seemed to be taunting the changeling, almost like it was daring him to take just one picture of the woman writhing underneath him, right then and there, as if it knew that Garfield could already picture her toes curling and uncurling the way they always did whenever she came. Her body would always shake and shiver and tremble as cum dripped out of her to settle onto whatever surface she sat on.

What a sight.

It would probably make a pretty sweet picture.

Raven bucked into his mouth with a cry, and Garfield accepted every single thing she was giving up. He greedily swallowed up as much of her essence as he could as her thighs quivered around his ears, a contented groan escaping him. Her hips bucked as she attempted to push his head away with weak fingers, but he just held her still and continued lapping at her swollen clit. He moved to unwrap her legs from around his head, spreading them in an almost obscene angle that made her scream as she came again. He simply couldn't help himself: he loved to eat her out, and all of her reactions made it that much more fun.

"Garfield," she gasped before a harsh, guttural groan slipped out. Her hips bucked with a quiet whine. "Please, I can't— You— I— _Please_."

 _There_ it was.

Garfield pulled away to place a trail of soft kisses into the flesh of her inner thigh and her body went limp, the soft gasp of his name slipping past her lips. The sound and the feeling of her coming was a pretty damn amazing thing to bask in as the chaos of her powers gradually simmered down. He could see her swollen clit protruding from within the equally swollen lips of her vagina from the corner of his eye. It looked so perfect that he wanted to just _touch_ it again, and all he could think about was how pretty her wet and dripping core would look on film.

He was moving before he even realized, reaching for the camera sitting on the drawer beside his bed. He moved from his position between her legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he sat on his haunches to watch her. Her legs fell and she turned to lay on her side, her eyes screwed shut as she made an attempt to relax herself. While her toes were curling and curling out of her control as her body shook, he could still see just how beautifully the swollen lips of her pussy failed to hide her engorged clit. She was shaking hard and he would have to do some serious damage control later, but it was such a beautiful thing to see—it always was.

His lips curved into a smile and he held the camera over his eye with a hand that was as shaky as her body. "Babe."

Her foot jolted a bit at the sound of that nickname. She pushed herself up, balancing herself on her elbows to meet his eyes, her face flushed and sweaty. "Wha—"

 _Ka–chick!_

Raven's eyes widened at the realization of what Garfield had just done, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment. They both watched the camera eject its very first photograph with bated breath in silence, the quiet _whirring_ sound touching their ears. He took the picture with his fingertips before tossing the camera over his shoulder, allowing it to fall onto the carpeted floor with a dull _thud_. He studied the image in his hand carefully, more carefully than he had ever studied anything else. Simply telling her just how good her pussy looked when it was all wet and swollen and dripping like that had never really been good enough for him, because mere words would never do any justice.

And the proof was all in this one picture.

Garfield's smile stretched as he continued to study the picture. It was actually _nice_. Really, really nice. This impromptu little photograph actually looked so good that he was considering just how silly it had been for him to think that she couldn't get any more perfect—because she just did.

"Garfield?"

He was always talking about how perfect she was, but she was more than just perfect. His girlfriend was _more_ , period. This woman was the actual living and breathing personification of perfection, and she was sitting naked in his bed with cum dripping out of her and into his sheets. All he really wanted was to take care of her; this was all he'd ever wanted.

"Gar— What—" Raven stopped to hesitate and take a slow, shuddering breath. " _Why_ did you just—"

Garfield placed his lips onto hers, his stomach churning with pride when she released a weak moan into his mouth. He bit into her bottom lip, gently nibbling on the soft flesh as he tugged her mouth open before kissing her sweetly and gently. As her hand worked its way into his hair, his own fingers found themselves at the soaking wet apex of her thighs.

" _Garfield_!"

Her voice was so harsh and almost animalistic that it made him proud as her fingers tugged more than just a few strands of hair out of his scalp. It hurt like hell and it was probably selfish of him, but all he could think about was how wet she was, and how good her swollen and impossibly engorged clit felt rolling underneath his fingers like this as she gasped into his mouth. It felt amazing, _she_ felt absolutely and incomparably amazing, and that camera had somehow been able to capture all of that.

 _Shit_.

He wanted to take care of her.

"Let me taste you again."

"You _cannot_ be serious—"

"I'll go slow, I promise, and I'll even show you the picture—"

"I don't want to see _that_ —"

Garfield kissed Raven so sweetly and so gently, she couldn't help releasing a quiet moan. The sound made his stomach turn as he pushed her to lay down, the movement of her hips relaxing into a slow grind against the ministrations of his deft fingers; she felt so good. Her eyes were heavy lidded and filled with blurred stars when he pulled away to watch her, the sight pulling his lips into a smile.

"I taste that good, huh?"

"You taste amazing."

She scoffed before her own quiet moan interrupted it. She released her grip on his hair to gently massage his scalp, her eyes fluttering shut as her pants grazed his lips. She threw her head back. "You sure do know how to make a girl's heart go all aflutter."

He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek and chin. "Just let me taste you again. Let me take care of you."

"Be— Be gentle."

"Of course."

Garfield cast the photograph away, allowing it to float its way onto the floor of his bedroom, forgotten for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** The rest of this story will be nasty, pretty much. I feel like I know this website pretty well, so I'm not quite sure if I should apologize or not. Anyway, I do apologize for such a late update. School literally chewed me up, swallowed me and spit me right back out at the end of the semester. So I'm officially a free woman (for now) and will be making an attempt to update all my of stories regularly. :)

* * *

"Damn, skippy baby, you make me feel like the Amazon's running between my thighs."

—Paula Cole, "Feeling Love"

 **.**

Raven didn't mind.

The picture, that is—she didn't mind the picture Garfield had taken of _her,_ or being chosen to be his muse. Her confession had come as a surprise to him, even as she admitted all of this while a pretty blush crept its way onto the curve of her cheeks. This light flushing of her skin spread throughout her face before fading into her neck, giving her an impossibly innocent glow as she nervously played with her fingers. It was always rare to see her this way, an endearingly open side of her that even he wasn't able to see for himself very often.

The only guess that Garfield could take as to why she had accepted his proposal so readily was because she was glad that he had finally found a purpose for the camera, rather than just staring at it all day and conversing with it in his head; even if the camera's main purpose was to sometimes photograph her during their most intimate moments. As such, her one and only request was that she wouldn't have to look at any of the photographs, erotic or not. This demand of hers happened to be the only predictable thing to come out of their conversation and he respected it, especially when she absolutely refused to even glance in the direction of the first picture he had taken.

It was also permission.

Garfield purchased a photo album the very same day, just in case she changed her mind about not wanting to see the pictures, but mostly because he just needed a good place to keep them all neat and organized for himself. He did his best to take one picture of her each day after this, a pretty easy goal for them both despite their busy schedules. If anything prevented him from fulfilling this criteria, he would simply take an extra picture the next day in order to make up for the loss. Putting up with the presence of the little camera had become much easier now that it had a purpose. Despite this, it seemed that actually putting himself up to this challenge felt like just that: a challenge. Finally putting that little camera to work almost felt like a chore, because while the camera was simply being used for its intended purpose, he was still completely out of his element and forcing himself to become something of a freelance photographer.

Garfield wasn't a photographer. He was a _superhero_.

Yet he couldn't deny that it had slowly— _very slowly_ —become slightly more enjoyable with each photograph of Raven he took. Like when she would walk around his room wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of panties, the light muscles hidden deep within the fleshy and meaty confines of her thick thighs would sneak out to say, _hello_ , whenever she crouched down or stood on the tips of her toes to observe something more closely. Or when she wore absolutely nothing at all and the light of a sunset would sneak through the blinds of her bedroom's window and touch the skin of her bare ass _just so_ , accentuating its plumpness and the lines that decorated it just enough for a photo op. Sometimes he would even kiss her right before sneaking the camera in between them and taking a picture, because he especially appreciated how much darker her hazy eyes looked on camera; the bright flash would complement the flushing of her cheeks pretty well, her lips swelled to perfection.

Each picture that Garfield took of his girlfriend only worked to further cement the idea that she was the perfect subject. He was biased, of course, because she had already been his favorite thing to study since he had been fourteen. She was more than _just_ the perfect subject—she was perfect, period. He wasn't quite sure how to explain how she managed to do this to him, but going just one day without taking a picture of her quickly shifted from being something for him to make up, to feeling like a loss.

It was weird, and it bothered him.

But not enough to prevent him from taking that extra picture.

"You"—a desperate pant cut Raven off, her bare breasts heaving with each breath she took as she watched him reach for the camera. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she sat up on her elbows, swallowing in an attempt to calm her breathing enough to properly chastise him. "Garfield Logan, you cannot _possibly_ be thinking about taking a picture right now, at _this_ moment—"

Garfield kissed her, slowly and deeply, swallowing her every word as each syllable faded into soft moans that leaked into his mouth. He liked it when she said his name, but not like that. He caressed her body and urged her to continue laying down, her legs snaking around him and her fingers grabbing for his hair as a delicate whisper of his name sneaked past her lips—now, _that_ was more like it.

To answer her question: hell yeah, he was thinking about taking a picture of her now. He was _going_ to take a picture of her now. Right now—at _this_ moment. If she could only see herself and how good she looked, she would excuse him for the bad timing. Her face was absolutely flushed and the moonlight that slipped through the blinds of his window, however little this lighting was, it reflected off of her skin almost perfectly. The paleness of her body coupled with the ivory tone that covered her flesh reminded him of Michelangelo's sculptures; she looked like art. That, and she was unbelievably hot tonight. _Hot_ , as in, extremely horny and ready to fuck. The depths of her eyes were swirling with a dark desire that he could feel burning deep within his soul, and every animal inside of him could feel it and was feeding off of it. She was just so heated that they ended up fucking on the floor of his bedroom. They didn't even make it to the bed.

Now, who was he to deny _her_ anything she wanted?

The sound of the chaos her powers caused in their search for something to destroy only fueled his desire for her as she pressed her full and ample breasts against his chest. Her hips were doing a hard and slow roll against him in an effort to alleviate some of her own arousal, pushing the lips of her pussy open and allowing him to feel that wet and swollen clit sliding— _up and down, up and down, up and fucking down_ —on his erection as that unique scent of her practically called his name.

" _Garfield_ ," that scent seemed to be whispering. " _I want you. I want you now_."

The changeling snapped a quick picture of her, just to remind himself why he brought the camera out in the first place, right before sliding his erection inside of her. A low moan escaped them both as her walls led him into her welcoming body with yearn, her eyes falling shut before she threw her head back. He moved to stand on his knees and took her legs to spread them open, allowing him to see everything as he took her with slow strokes that made her gasp. He had been the one to get her this wet, and the one to get her so horny that they ended up fucking on his bedroom floor. _Him_ , of all people. He could distinctly remember this exact moment being a part of a wet dream he'd had when he was about fifteen, and it made him proud because this was all his.

Garfield took the picture that hung from the camera and cast it aside, bringing the camera to his eye with a shaking hand to take his second picture.

 _Ka-chick!_

Every sound that slipped past Raven's lips seemed to be the perfect background music for the photograph's grand reveal. It was ejected with a low _whirring_ sound, the signal for Garfield to grab it with his teeth before setting the camera down. He couldn't be any farther from a professional photographer, but he could tell without even looking at the last picture, this one was the blurriest and messiest picture he'd taken thus far. This forced a groan out of Garfield's mouth—an _excited_ one. Being able to capture this woman on print without her sending him to another dimension was one thing, but being able to capture her on print while he was _inside_ of her was something entirely different. He knew that she would make the perfect photograph because _she_ was perfect; she was art personified and she was his, just as much as he had always been hers. But this picture, despite how blurry it was... Garfield could see _everything_ : he could see himself inside of her and he could see how wet her pussy was, along with how erect and engorged her clit was. And being able to compare the picture to the original—

" _Fuck_."

—it was a surprise he didn't bust.

The picture was perfect.

Garfield grunted as he watched the way he moved within her. All of a sudden, he was confused and didn't know what he wanted to do. He torn between sliding himself out of her so that he could taste and drink her up until she begged him to stop and fucking her absolutely senseless, until she passed out. He quickly chose the second, mostly because he was already inside of her; she felt marvelous, and he didn't wish to leave the comfort of her damp warmth anytime soon. So he grabbed onto her thighs to keep those legs spread wide open for himself— _him, and only him_ —as the pacing of his strokes grew faster.

" _Garfield_!"

A sharp swear escaped him at the sight of those perfect lips making that little ' _o_ ' shape. The most _womanly_ sounds were leaving her mouth as her hands sought for something to grab onto, her eyes screwed shut. Her restless toes, curling and uncurling caught his attention as he spread and filled her, forcing her most sensitive parts to feel the chill of the night. It all made his nostrils flare; he loved to be the one to extract those little sounds and noises from her. He wasn't sure if he just wanted to thank her for blessing him with such a perfect picture, or if pride was coursing through his veins because the girl of his dreams had become the woman of his reality—but he wanted to make her lose her mind.

Garfield hooked one of her legs at his hip to gently massage her clit.

Raven's back arched as a guttural scream pushed past her lips, one of the lightbulbs in the ceiling shattering.

He immediately shut his eyes, tilting his head back to face the ceiling. As much as he loved to see her writhe and jolt, he just knew that he wouldn't last if he kept looking at her. The sound of her breath hitching in her throat slipped past her desperate moans, forcing another harsh grunt out of him. "Ignore it. Thanks for the picture, Rae. You're perfect."

"You got—You got _two_ pictures. Just fuck me."

She did _not_ have to tell him twice.

Garfield threw the picture aside without a single glance or a care and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey, y'all. I know I said that I would be updating regularly, but, breaking news: it turns out I'm a shitty updater with no concept of time management. Haha! I hope this chapter is good enough to gain your forgiveness.

* * *

"It's like a trip to outer space, the way you take my breath away."

—KYLE, "Focus On You"

 **.**

Garfield loved to fuck a woman from the back, especially his woman— _only_ his woman. He suspected it was because there were several different breeds of animals living inside of him, both feral and domestic, all of which regularly took their mates from behind. It was a plausible theory, one that even Raven agreed with, that a few of these animals' traits would sneak into his psyche. He wasn't quite sure, but he was absolutely positive of one thing: the power a man received through fucking a woman from the back was incomparable.

He was in complete control.

Garfield could choose to have Raven positioned on her hands and knees with her face buried into the bedsheets and her ass up as he took her with slow and deliberately sharp strokes, simply because he wanted her to feel everything he felt for her. This position never failed to turn him into a complete sap for her. The sound of her breathless gasps and moans crescendoing past her lips as her body convulsed and her knuckles paled from grabbing onto the sheets too hard, it all softened his heart. So he would take one of her hands into his own and lace their fingers, while the fingers of his other hand hid within the meeting of her thighs. He would place sweet kisses into the nape of her neck and onto her shoulders as he showed her how happy he was to have her, because she was all he had ever wanted and would ever want, and all signs of fucking would slowly fade into obscurity.

If he was in a particularly rough and impatient mood, he could simply choose to have her bent over as she stood before him. This allowed him to fuck her as hard and fast as he pleased while the wet sound of skin slapping skin encouraged them both. He would drive into her with aggressive strokes that spoke of an acute sort of possession, strokes that forced harsh grunts and sharp swears out of her mouth while her knees buckled underneath her. He could even wrap his fingers around her delicate neck if he felt like it, prompting her to push back against him and fuck him just as hard as he was fucking her. This always forced him to reach over and massage her clit in order to truly ensure the playing field would be leveled in his favor, and to remind her which of the two was in charge; she would be completely at his mercy, for him to take and take and take again.

It was all up to him. Whatever he chose to do was upheld as law.

While the notion of being completely in charge during sex excited Garfield, there was just something about taking a woman from the back that made every single animal inside of his body _hum_ with delight. Being able to watch the meat of his member glisten with her juices as he stroked her; being able to watch the curve of her endlessly plump ass shake and jiggle with the force of their joint actions; being able to _feel_ just how wet and juicy she was, the smacking sounds of her pussy serving as a reminder that she felt just as good as she tasted, because his girlfriend— _Raven_ —shit, she just felt so fucking good. She always did; she was always so warm and so damp, so fucking wet for him.

"Tell me who got you this wet."

"Y— You."

 _Only him_.

Garfield grabbed for the camera that hung from his neck with a choked grunt. He was currently basking in the beauty of Raven's full and ample ass as she bent over before him, along with the wet sound of her excitement and the sight of her quivering legs. To see and hear this and know that it was all his, it made his stomach churn with a mixture of pride and arousal—but it also confused him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to shower her with praise and tell her how perfect she was, or if he just wanted to get nasty and tell her to drench him with her essence. This was the very same woman he had wanted since he had been fourteen, and at the moment, he had her bent over, dripping wet, and screaming.

"What's my name?"

"Garfield, Garfield, Gar— _fuck_ —Gar— _oh!_ —field, Garfield..."

He needed to document this.

Garfield held the camera over his eye and slowed his strokes down. A quiet whine of disapproval touched his ears while Raven grabbed for the bedsheets and moved against him with a slow roll of her hips. He grabbed her by the waist with a grunt, pushing her into the bed as gently as he could. They actually made it to the bed tonight. If using her bed to keep her balanced counted as making it to the bed, anyway.

"Relax," he soothed her, digging his thumb into the dimple that decorated her lower back. "You know I'll take care of you."

 _Ka-chick!_

The _whirring_ of the camera signaled him to speed up a little as he waited for the photograph to be ejected, her walls pulsating around him. He was suddenly painfully aware of the wetness that was dripping out of her, off of him, and into the carpet. It made him wish that this camera could work just a bit faster, because he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

The camera ejected the photograph.

Garfield grabbed it, shaking it impatiently until the image was revealed. There was nothing blurry or messy or foggy about this picture, even under the dim light of the lamp that lit her dark bedroom. It was crystal clear, the perfect testament and example of just how amazing it was to fuck the woman of his dreams from the back.

The nasty option won.

He resumed driving into her with a feral grunt, grabbing a handful of her hair to bring her into a kiss. He bit into her bottom lip and tugged her mouth open, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to take her just as roughly there as he was taking her pussy. This woman tasted and felt absolutely delicious—and she was all his, just as much as he was all hers. Her eager moans spilled into his mouth as she reached a hand out to bury her fingers in his hair and bring him closer. This only encouraged him; he knew how much she loved it when he took her hard and rough.

"Come for me," Garfield growled into her mouth. He swallowed her stuttered moan with a light tug of her hair. "Come _on_ me. Get me wet and fucking drench me with your pussy's—"

Raven pulled away from his lips with a sharp, " _Fuck_!"

Her body jolted against his as her walls continued to contract and pulsate all around him, milking him of everything he had and bringing him to his own orgasm. A ragged groan slipped past her lips before her knees buckled underneath her, but he caught her and hugged her close before she could touch the ground—he would always catch her. A quick second passed before his own knees buckled and he fell, taking her down with him. Almost making it to the bed seemed to be good enough for the two lovers, so he snaked his arms around her waist to hug her close and nuzzled the nape of her neck, taking a deep whiff of her hair before placing a soft trail of kisses into her skin.

"You're so good at this," she whispered.

A smile touched his lips and he kissed her shoulder, right before she turned around to face him. The smile on her flushed face was tired and a bit shaky, but completely sated. This made his own smile grow as he kissed her swollen lips, soft and sweet, a stark difference to just how hard he'd just fucked her.

"Hey, Rae," he whispered into her mouth. He released his grip on her waist to massage her scalp with his fingertips, drawing a soft sigh from her. He kissed her again. "Are you okay?"

Raven nodded, the tip of her nose brushing his. She took his face into a hand to caress his cheek with gentle strokes of her thumb. "We almost made it to the bed tonight. Did you notice?"

Garfield chuckled against her lips. Tomorrow morning clearly wouldn't be an early one for her. "I noticed."

"Did you get your picture?"

"Yes, I did."

"Is it nice?"

"It's perfect. They're always perfect because of you."

Pink touched her cheeks, but she smiled. "I— I got you something today."

He didn't mention her sudden stutter, simply because he was more concerned with this surprise gift. "You did?"

A little box covered with dark energy floated over to them. He couldn't really tell what color the box was as it hovered before them, but he could see that there was a pretty extravagant bow pasted right on top of it. This was a real gift.

"What's this for?"

"Your birthday."

"My birthday was almost two months ago, Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I know, I was there. It's just that— I don't know— I wasn't really _okay_ with the gift I got you."

Garfield's brows knitted with confusion. "Why not? You gave me video games. I _like_ video games. I play one of the many you gave me everyday, actually, and I kick Victor's ass in it every other day."

"I know that you like video games," she told him with a chuckle. The sound was low and warm, reminiscent of what he felt for her. "But _everyone_ knows that, and I guess I didn't think that my gift was special enough. _Ugh_ ," she groaned, releasing his face to cover her own with her hand. "This sounded so much better in my head."

A smile touched his lips. He still wasn't used to see her so vulnerable like this. It was so unlike her to be so timid and shy, but he couldn't deny that it was also very cute. So he stopped massaging her scalp to wrap his fingers around her wrist, gently stroking her skin.

"It sounds just as good out loud."

"You didn't hear it in my head. It was really smooth and it made sense. It sounded like something out of a book."

He laughed before kissing her wrist. "I don't need to hear all that. I'm hearing you now, and you sound perfect."

A comfortable silence filled the air. He continued to place sweet kisses into her wrist as she ran her big toe up and down his leg, before she finally removed her hand from over her face. She took his hand and directed him to resume massaging her scalp as she combed her own fingers through his hair, a film of dark energy pulling the top off of the box. The top was set onto the floor beside their heads before the box's secret was pulled out and revealed.

"A photo album?" Garfield asked.

A sheepish smile touched Raven's lips as she shrugged. Her fingers trailed away from his hair to caress his ear, from the cartilage to the lobe, and right back up again. "I don't mean to antagonize you with that camera, but I see how dedicated you are to it. It's very sweet of you to go through such lengths to avoid hurting Kori's feelings despite being so confused by that little thing. You... You're a really good friend, Gar."

They looked to the floating photo album.

"I know you already bought one," she continued. "But it's hideous."

" _Raven_."

Another soft chuckle slipped past her lips. "In other words: your album is too tiny and it's already finished. I've seen you stuffing your pictures into spaces they don't belong. You'll ruin them that way. Plus, I just thought that it would be pretty cute if the album matched the camera. Maybe that would make using it just a bit easier."

Garfield's heart fluttered with something akin to warmth and softness as he watched her. This was a feeling he wasn't so sure he was allowed to feel just yet, but this feeling continued to blossom and grow despite his apprehension. In this very moment and from the very pit of his stomach, the roots which had sprouted during his adolescence grew into a forest that overtook his entire nervous system—all for her, and _only_ for her—because he hadn't been so dedicated to taking photographs everyday with the camera around his neck due to his friendship with Kori. This was how it all began, but the camera's purpose ultimately morphed into something completely different because of his feelings for the woman in his arms— _for_ _Raven_. All he wanted was to capture her essence and her presence on film, and to be able to refer to images of her whenever they were apart, because—

He looked away from her intrusive eyes to watch the album. He swallowed his nervousness down, along with all awareness of this new feeling. She would feel it and he didn't want her to suspect anything.

Not just yet.

Garfield smiled, removing his fingers from her hair to take the album from the dark energy. The photo album was completely black and leather-bound, the perfect match for his camera like she said. He turned it around in his hand to observe it as she watched him, her fingers moving to graze his lips and his chin before returning to his ear. How lucky was he? He wasn't sure why God or The Universe or whoever created the two of them, allowed them to meet and allowed this to happen to him—allowed _her_ to happen to him—but he felt completely unworthy.

 _Lucky_.

"Thank you, Raven. I love it."

Raven released a soft breath of relief, and their eyes met. There was a little smile on her face. She looked perfect; she always did. She nodded. "I'm glad."

He wanted to look away from her. He was pretty sure that she could tell something was off with him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It felt like he would miss something absolutely and amazingly spectacular if he looked away from her, even though he knew for a fact that there was nothing spectacular enough to top her decision to stick with him. He was stuck with his nose all the way open, and he couldn't care less if there was no way out.

She leaned in to kiss him, their eyes fluttering shut. His stomach turned with every single thing he'd just sworn to keep hidden from her as he set the album down and held her close. His open hand traveled all over her body, from her neck and down to grip her arm. He cupped her breast, gently kneading the meat before caressing her stomach and gripping onto her hip. His fingers dug into the soft meat of her hip before he squeezed the flesh of her bottom, along with the ample flesh of her thigh. Finally, he grabbed her knee and urged her to hook it at his waist as he stroked her calf and ankle with the flat of his thumb. He didn't wish to arouse her, but simply to touch and feel her. She didn't seem real.

Raven pulled away from his lips, her own lips perfectly swollen and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes were heavy and lidded as she smiled at him, a clear sign that she wouldn't be awake for much longer. Her thumb brushed the bridge of his nose. "Happy birthday, Garfield."

Garfield swallowed. "Thank you, Raven."

Boy, was he in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** May I please get a high-five for not taking ten months to update this? (lol) Though, I must admit that the only reason I'm updating so quickly, and will be updating much more quickly, is because I know exactly where this story is going. Heads up: we'll be continuing this story for five or four more chapters, so please stick around!

* * *

"I think I'm falling. I think I'm falling."

—The 1975, "Fallingforyou"

 **.**

Raven was the most perfect being Garfield had ever come across—and he wasn't saying this just because she was currently positioned between his legs with his erection in her mouth. There was truly no other person or creature who could hold a candle to her, and because of this, he was sure that she was the most perfect being he would ever come across. No contest. As such, her ability to perfectly suck him off came as no surprise to him, along with her attentive eye for detail regarding her knowledge of how to get him off with her mouth.

Among Garfield's favorite were the lazy days filled with lazy sex and lovely, yet amazingly fulfilling orgasms. These were days during which Raven would slide him out of her mouth to do that two-handed trick he liked while a soft-spoken conversation bounced back and forth between the couple, their words floating within the easy air that surrounded them. His hips would buck every time her twisting hands brushed his sack, drawing a warm chuckle from her before she placed a sweet kiss onto the tip of his penis and took him back into her mouth with a smile on her face and a hand attentively juggling his sack. These moments were undeniably perfect, but so were the days when she was in a particularly nasty mood. She would spit all over his sensitive erection and carelessly gag on it as she took it into her mouth, slide the tip of her tongue up and down his slit before sucking the head, and say the most disgusting shit as she smacked his erection against the flat of his tongue; all to push him over the edge, just so she could swallow all of him all the way up.

Quite frankly, Garfield couldn't care any less what kind of day it turned out to be, simply because he loved it all. It didn't matter if it happened to be a lazy day or a nasty day, a day that stood right in the middle, or even a day that managed to be a perfect mixture of both. He just loved to see her full lips encircling his erection and the flushing of her cheeks that stood as the proof of her own arousal, along with the feeling of her deft tongue coaxing him into an orgasm that only she could fulfill. _She just always knew what to do_. Her empathy could definitely be accredited for this, but saying that she simply knew him made it all sound much more romantic.

"Sh— _Shit_ ," Garfield hissed as he bucked into her mouth. She took it all with grace and in stride, her fingertips gently massaging the flesh of his inner thigh with a sweetness he had no idea she possessed until a few months ago. He combed his fingers through her hair for this, pushing the sweaty strands away from her flushed face as her tongue ran along the underside of his erection. He grunted. "That feels amazing, Rae."

Raven gave a little hum that sent a sudden tremor of shock throughout his entire body, her eyes fluttering as if she knew; but of course she knew, because she _always_ knew. If he didn't need to concentrate so hard on not losing control, he would have smiled at her, especially after she'd just slipped her fingers into her panties to touch herself.

" _Just like that, Princess_."

The harsh whisper forced itself past Garfield's lips as he grabbed for the camera hanging around his neck. He knew that she wasn't very fond of this nickname, but his girlfriend was a princess during this particular moment whether she liked it or not— _his_ princess. So he gritted his teeth and held the camera over his eye, steeling himself to refrain his hips from bucking and ruining the photograph.

 _Ka-chick!_

He grabbed the photograph the moment it was ejected, shaking the little thing until the image was finally revealed. The picture was perfect, as always, just like Raven; _because_ of her. She removed her fingers from her panties before he even realized to slide them into his mouth, and he immediately grabbed onto her wrist to suck the wetness off of those fingers of hers with a groan that spoke on behalf of his uninhibited passion. He didn't give a fuck if the taste of her came from her fingers or directly from the source, he simply loved it and would never tire of it.

The heady scent of her arousal suddenly flooded his senses. This forced a grunt out of him. Why had it taken him so long to notice this? To realize that she had gotten so wet and this horny from sucking him off?

His hips bucked.

She gagged with a moan.

Garfield wanted to be inside of her. As much as he liked it when she took him into her mouth, he loved to be surrounded by the warmth of her dampness even more. He didn't want to come inside of her mouth, but he wanted to come _inside_ of her instead. He wanted to be inside of her and feel that enticing wetness leaking out of her, and onto his skin. So he shuffled away from her mouth and took her face into his hands to pull her up for a kiss. She groaned into mouth as she climbed onto his lap, reaching down to push her panties to the side before sliding herself onto his erection.

Raven pulled away from his lips to throw her head back, her eyes shut.

" _Garfield_."

That soft moan of his name made Garfield's stomach churn with pride, his body lurching with a harsh grunt as her hips moved over him in a slow and almost languid dance. She moved as if they had all the time in the world, and it felt like they did; it always felt like this with her. Her body was always just so receptive, so warm, so damp, and so welcoming for him— _him, and only him_ —and it felt amazing. _She_ always felt amazing.

His hands began a slow massage all over her body as hips rolled, drawing the most beautiful sounds from her. He caressed her stomach and the dip of her waist, digging his fingertips into the meaty curve of her hips. He stroked the length of her arms with his nails before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, placing a kiss onto a finger.

She opened her eyes.

His kisses came to an abrupt halt.

A reddish tint touched her face as she watched him. It was so strange to see this color spreading throughout her already flushed face as she rode him, her eyes hazy and filled with blurred desire. Seeing this color added onto those things made it quite obvious that this new color was coming from a place of total wholesomeness.

The corners of Garfield's lips curved up.

Raven, however, smiled. This smile was tiny and a bit shy, but it was there and couldn't be denied by either of them. "Don't stop."

Having their eyes connected like this fucked with him. He wasn't too sure why it was fucking with him, but it was. Yet the moment her request touched his ears, he immediately resumed placing his earnest kisses onto her finger before kissing her other fingers, her knuckles, and the flat of her palm. The sigh that slipped past her lips when he took the other hand to repeat the same process encouraged him. He moved on to massaging her full breasts while rolling her nipples underneath the flat of his thumbs before squeezing the ample meat of her thighs and ass, kneading both like he was making bread.

His smile finally escaped. "You're perfect."

She took his face into her hands with a quiet moan to kiss him, allowing him to snake his arms around her waist and hug her close.

It was so rare for the two of them to be this soft with one another. Such moments were normally reserved for whenever either of them ended up getting seriously injured during a fight, or if they ever got dangerously close to breaking up and one needed to remind the other just who and what they would be leaving behind, but these soft moments were happening much more often now. It was literally happening now—and it was _fucking_ with him—and Garfield knew that it was because of him, simply because he wanted her to know. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted her to know or if he even truly wanted her to know, only because he was confused. This confusing feeling that he had yet to figure out was soft and heavy, and sweet and tart, filled with similarities and polar opposites that managed to live together in harmony.

Like them.

He wanted her to feel all of it. Of this, he was absolutely certain.

Garfield hugged Raven closer to himself, slipping a hand down her panties to dip a finger into her wetness. He patiently eased his finger into her second cavern as he drove into her with deep strokes from underneath, forcing a sweet gasp of his name out of her mouth and into his own. This made him smile as she braced her hands onto his chest and pulled away from his lips to throw her head back, her swollen lips fallen slack and eyes screwed shut. He wanted to shut his eyes and throw his head back so that he could fully enjoy the feeling of her body, just like she was, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He didn't _want_ to.

She was just so fucking perfect.

Garfield touched her neck, gently caressing her smooth skin before he wrapped his fingers around it.

Raven grabbed for his forearm, her nails digging into his skin as her body jolted with unreleased pleasure. " _Yes_."

"Tell me who got your pussy this wet, Princess."

"You. Always you. Only you—"

His grip on her neck grew a bit firmer.

"— _fuck me_ —"

"My name," he growled. "What's my name?"

"Garfield, Garfield, Garfield— _Shit_!"

Seeing his hand wrapped around her neck as she came pushed him over the edge, thrusting him into an orgasm as her walls convulsed around him. A quiet sigh slipped past her lips before she moved to lay on top of him, resting her head beside his on the pillow underneath him. He slipped his finger out of her to grab onto and caress the plentiful flesh and meat of her ass, snaking his free arm around her waist to hug her close. He placed sweet kisses into her neck and onto her shoulder as she combed her shaking fingers through his hair, heavy breaths escaping them both.

It felt so good to be like this with her— _with Raven_ —to have her resting on top of him while he rested inside of her, within her warmth as silence surrounded them both. Garfield had never felt this way about anyone before, not even her, because he had been so sure that the feelings he possessed for her couldn't possibly grow any deeper, bigger, or greater. But that feeling of confusion settled itself quite comfortably within his heart. This confusion was heavy and light, all encompassing and freeing, intoxicating and inebriating, mind opening and mind blowing—all at the same time.

While this confusion projected such an intensity that scared Garfield, he found that he didn't wish to lose it. He didn't know what to do regarding this feeling, but what he did know was that in addition to not wanting to lose this feeling, he never wanted to lose her. This feeling was inexplicably and undeniably linked to the woman in his arms, and he wanted her and her alone. He wanted this woman so badly, and he had her, yet he would let her go and allow her to be free of him at the snap of a finger if it guaranteed she would be the happiest being on the planet.

Was this love?

Garfield's heart hiccuped. His lips stilled on her shoulder as his attention was suddenly drawn to the dressing table's mirror that stood across from his bed. The image on the mirror was of them, of her moonlit skin melting into his forest green as he continued to caress her ass from within the comfort of her panties. He found the sight to be infinitely perfect; almost as perfect as she was.

Raven touched his face to make him look at her. Her brows were knitted with worry, an emotion he hated to see her plagued with. Yet his heart hiccuped, this time with avid affection rather than nervousness, because the most perfect being he'd ever laid eyes on was in his arms, allowing him to touch her and feel her and hold her close as his flaccid penis rested inside of her— _he had her_. This woman was his just as much as he was hers, and he was entirely hers for as long as she would have him, and even beyond that.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Nervousness filled his heart again. He was sure that she could sense it because her right eyebrow did that little twitch it always did whenever she was suspicious, but he couldn't find the strength to hide this nervousness or to even attempt distracting her with a joke. He was distracted by his own thoughts.

Love? They _made_ love plenty of times, he was sure of it, but to be _in_ love? Is that what this feeling of confusion is?

Was he in love?

His heart hiccuped for the third time.

"Y— Yeah," he stammered out. "I'm fine."

'Unimpressed' wasn't even the proper word to encapsulate the way she looked at him. "What's wrong? Tell me."

He opened his mouth to speak, but there were a few pesky strands of hair sticking to her cheek that required his attention. This seemed much more important at the moment. So he unwound his arm from around her waist to tuck the hairs behind her ear.

"Don't worry. Everything's perfect. Just like you."

"Garfi—"

Garfield kissed her, swallowing the soft moan she'd slipped into his mouth and successfully evading any question she'd been preparing to ask.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement! I'm so glad that you guys are as into this as I am!

* * *

 _interlude._

* * *

"Hold on now, this is gettin' kinda serious."

—Carly Rae Jepsen, "Favourite Colour"

 _ **.**_

Garfield closed the camera's little door behind the newly inserted roll of film, the soft _click!_ almost caressing his ears with a fleeting touch. Because the camera had come with only two rolls of film, the one inside of it happened to be the very last, meaning that he would have to buy a new pack of rolls if he wished to continue using it. _If_ , being the operative word, because he honestly didn't know what he wanted to do with the camera just yet. Once Raven had agreed to be his muse, the final plan for the camera had been to simply use it as some sort of a decorative piece for his bedroom the moment all of the film had run out and the last picture had been taken. Circumstances had certainly changed since he'd received the camera, however, and this wasn't just referring to his relationship with that strange gift.

Despite initially being confused by it, Garfield wasn't too proud to admit that he had developed a strange sort of admiration for the camera during the time he spent with it. The little thing had changed his relationship with Raven in an almost imperceptible, yet entirely obvious way. They had suddenly been catapulted onto a new level of comfort and intimacy with one another, a level that both scared and excited him, while somehow managing to shroud him within a cocoon of warm safety at the same time. He also had to admit that it felt a bit ridiculous to acknowledge that the constant use of a tiny Polaroid camera had been the force which drove him to realize just how deep his feelings for her ran because of this, simply because it wasn't like either of them were wasting their time with one another. He would never want a woman like Raven to waste her time with him, especially when there were plenty of other suitors who would probably be a much better fit for her; more worthy of her time and presence.

Yet she stuck with him.

And this entire camera situation resumed fucking with him, once again.

Garfield had never been in love before, but for some strange reason, he was absolutely sure that what he felt for Raven could only be described as the deepest imaginable _love_. Yet at the same time, this feeling coursing through his veins was what he'd always felt for her—just amplified. So had he always been in love with her, while the camera simply played a role in making him aware? Or was this feeling a completely new extension of what he'd already felt for her? Because while all that truly changed was this sudden awareness, the fact that he was deeply in love with this woman remained absolutely true, fixed, and immovable.

He just wasn't sure if he was allowed to be in love with her.

Was this okay?

Garfield turned the camera onto its side and upside down in his hand, inspecting it just as closely as he'd done upon first receiving it. There were a few light marks digging into the matte black coating, a sight that surprisingly made his stomach turn with discomfort. While the camera turned out to be pretty durable despite its size, and able to withstand each bump it encountered whenever it was tossed to the ground, the changeling decided that he would have to start taking better care of it if he did choose to continue using it once the film ran out. He'd grown a bit attached to the little thing and replacing it was not something he planned on doing.

Raven touched his chest with her foot before she began rubbing her toes up and down his skin, effectively pulling him away from his thoughts as he looked to her. The couple laid beside each other in her bed in silence, naked as the day they were born as she read a book and he played with the camera. They'd been positioned exactly like this since wandering into her bedroom earlier this morning, with no probable change in sight or in mind. While indulging in such lazy days weren't necessarily uncommon with them, it was a bit strange to consider how they were just lazing about and wasting time in her bedroom. Other than the time they'd taken to gradually transfer her belongings to his bedroom, they didn't spend much time in hers. They had simply gotten a bit... _distracted_ this morning.

Light blemishes and bruises decorated the expanse of her pale skin, from the nape of her neck to that delicious crease directly beneath her ass. She and the camera were just as marked up, a sweet reminder of just how much the little thing had reminded him of her when he first received it. Every single animal inside of him, along with the primal and inherently masculine part of him, cheered him on at the sight; he could practically hear the indentation marks of his teeth barking at him from their new and temporary home on the tender flesh of her inner thighs. Despite how ardently she'd encouraged him with her loaded words and buzzing body, he really hadn't meant to mark her so viciously— _she had just been so fucking ready_. So the sight made him proud and happy, and he kind of wanted to see the front before her powers completely faded everything away.

Garfield grabbed onto her calf, caressing her soft skin with gentle strokes of his thumb.

Raven placed a lingering kiss onto his ankle as she read before resting her head on his leg.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched her. Simply relaxing with his partner in silence was just something he was sure he would and could never get enough of, naked or not. On what seemed to be a daily basis, he blabbered on and on while expelling copious amounts of energy, yet not once had she ever sought to change or alter him in a way that would make her more comfortable. There were days when their personalities clashed so harshly that he was sure she wished to do this just once, but she simply allowed him to remain in her presence. This alone calmed his agitated nerves; she soothed him and made him _okay_ , just by being herself. Such a revelation was a bit unnerving, but he found that he didn't mind because it was perfectly fine, all at the same time.

He liked it, he loved it, and he loved her.

Could she tell?

Garfield swallowed— _hard_ —before releasing his hold on her calf to pick the camera up, holding it over his eye.

 _Ka-chick!_

He grabbed the photograph the moment it was ejected, shaking the little thing until the image was revealed. _Perfection_. This came as no surprise to him, simply because the woman he was dealing with happened to be the absolute pinnacle of infinite perfection. The perfection of any and every picture he captured of her was guaranteed as such, despite this each photograph never ceased to amazing him.

"Now that you've taken your picture," Raven began, her low and raspy voice filling the air in a way that made his stomach flip. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

Garfield hesitated. He was torn between pretending he hadn't heard the question, changing the subject, and mentioning how comfortable she'd become with this whole picture taking thing—because lying to her wasn't an option. Not only would she be able to detect any and all deception from him, but his brain simply wasn't wired in a way that allowed him to lie to this woman without stirring up guilt within him, especially when she was absolutely right. While there was nothing wrong with him, something was definitely up and she could tell; she could always tell. He just couldn't tell her what exactly was up yet, and he wasn't even sure if he had the courage to confess anything at all.

"What makes you think that anything's wrong with me?"

"You've been acting strange."

"I _am_ strange," he countered with a teasing lilt in his voice. The way her big toe twitched over his skin made him sure that she caught it. He grabbed for her ankle this time, holding her foot so close to his chest that she was forced to stop rubbing her toes against him. He placed a lingering kiss onto her heel, scratching at her flesh with his teeth in a way that made her jolt. This made him smile. "I've got green skin and hair, I can shift into different animals, _and_ I'm on a crimefighting team with my girlfriend who happens to be the half-demon spawn of the devil."

"Stranger than usual."

Garfield's chuckle filled the air as she closed her book and pushed it aside to finally reposition herself. She didn't sit up or even look to him, but she simply laid on her back to watch the ceiling as the continuation of the marks he'd left on her body caught his attention. The hickeys and love bites adorning her neck created a necklace that trailed down to decorate her full breasts, her stomach, and her round hips before disappearing between her fleshy thighs. He wanted to kiss and suck and _love on_ each and every single mark he'd left on her delicious her body, and have her feel just how much he fucking loved—

"You're projecting a lot," she suddenly declared.

His eyes darted to meet her own, but she only continued to watch the ceiling. There was a significant tint of red spreading throughout her face as she thought, a color he was sure spoke on behalf of her awareness of the lust which had suddenly piqued within him. The smell of her confusion fusing with her own feelings of arousal stirring within her wafted into his nostrils; he could feel it.

"You're projecting a lot," she repeated. She cleared her throat and swallowed, her toes curling to gather up some of the bed sheet's thin fabric as she shrugged a shoulder. "I can't focus on my book because you're kind of— you're _really_ clouding my senses. I reread the same line fifteen times before finally stopping to try and decipher your emotions. I don't want to pry, but you know I'll listen."

"Have you deciphered anything?"

"You're projecting too many things at once for me to be able to focus on one thing."

Impatience was laced into her final statement, and it almost made him smile. As much as he hated to see her so frustrated, especially when it was his fault, he had to admit that he was perfectly fine with her current inability to decipher anything from him. He wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to tell her himself or because he simply wasn't ready for her to know anything about the love he possessed for her just yet, or even at all, but he wouldn't fight it.

"Now that you mention it," he spoke as he set the picture onto the pillow beside him. He glanced at it one last time before pulling the camera over his head to set it on top of the picture. "I don't recall hearing you flip any pages."

Raven scoffed.

Garfield's smile escaped, paired with a chuckle that made her shake her head, as he sat up and crawled over to face her. Rather than the frustration and agitation he'd expected to see on her face, he saw worry, which was an emotion he detested to see her plagued with. So he balanced himself on his elbow and took her hand into his own to place a lingering kiss into her palm; she seemed to really like those.

A soft smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

 _Like a breath of fresh air._

She finally looked to him, her eyes searching his own before she slipped her hand out of his to hold his face. She caressed his cheek with gentle stokes of her thumb that made his stomach turn with fervent affection, while he snaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer to himself. Warmth immediately filled his stomach as he caressed her body, little grunts of approval and satisfaction slipping past his lips as he kneaded the soft and plentiful meat of her ass and thigh before directing her to hook her leg at his hip. While they were close enough for the tips of their noses to brush and for the flaccid meat of his penis to rest against her, there were no sexual undertones and no intention to stir up anymore arousal; just comfortable intimacy.

He loved it.

He loved _her_.

"I didn't realize that I was projecting anything at all," Garfield spoke before his brain could dig any deeper. His hand moved to gently massage her stomach and the cushiony flesh just underneath her breast. That reddish tint on her face was quickly fading into a soft pink, a sight and color he was glad to see as her eyes fluttered. "And I didn't mean to distract you from your book. I'm sorry."

Raven hesitated, her lips pursing before she sighed. "Talk to me, Gar. You're starting to worry me."

"You know I hate it when you worry for me."

"You make it hard not to."

A frown pulled his mouth down. While it was true that he hated to see her worry, a sudden admission of his love for her was not something that he could just tell her. Yet her eyes began to swell with anticipation as he hesitated to speak, prompting him to duck his head to place sweet kisses onto the blemishes adorning her neck.

She tugged at his hair with a soft sigh, her leg moving to pull and press his body flush against hers. " _Mh_ — This isn't fair. You're trying to distract me."

An easy smile slid onto his face, one that he was sure she felt grow on her skin. He cupped her breast and gently tugged at the nipple before allowing his hand to drift to her belly button, stroking the little hairs that teased the flesh there. He licked her collarbone, a little moan escaping him; she tasted so good. "You know I'd tell you if something was wrong."

"Wou— Would you?"

"Don't you think I would?"

"Judging by this attempt to distract me," she spoke, her voice warbling a bit as he caressed the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She swallowed. "I can't be too sure— _Gar_!"

A groan rumbled in his throat as he touched her clit, already wet and dripping with her potent desire as his fingers began a gentle massage against it. Her hips immediately began to move with his hand in a slow roll, patient and absolutely unhurried. Her nails dug into his scalp as her deep breaths touched his ears, before she placed a shaky kiss into his hair.

" _Garfield_."

"I knew it."

"Shut up and finish what you started."

Garfield released a light chuckle into her neck as he slipped two fingers into her wet cavern, curling them to touch that spot she liked. The stuttering moan she released made him imagine that her eyes were rolling back and that her brows were knitting right above them, her mouth falling open. It was a beautiful thing to imagine and a sight that he would never tire of seeing with his own eyes. The thought made him shut his eyes as he moved to wrap his lips around her nipple, gently flicking his tongue at it.

A weak sound escaped her, one that drew another groan from him. She just felt so good and tasted so good, and he wanted to enjoy all of this goodness, because he was sure that this was an experience he would never be able to share with anyone else. _This_ was his woman. This was his partner, his mate, and the love of his life. He had been sure of it when he was fourteen, he was absolutely sure of it now, and he knew that he would be just as sure, and maybe even more, when they were old and gray. He would probably still be taking pictures of her by then, and sticking those pictures into all of the photo albums that she bought, all because she wanted him to succeed and be happy, even if that happiness and success stemmed from the use of a stupid Polaroid camera. He wanted this support, and her, and them forever.

Garfield wanted her forever.

" _Fuck_."

"Let it go, Princess."

Raven's hitching moan filled the air as she came, her legs tensing around him as she hugged him closer to her bosom. He swirled his tongue around her nipple one last time before moving to place a trail of kisses into her skin and meeting her eyes. They were hazy, a bit unfocused and fluttering, the perfect match for her flushed face. He smiled at the sight as he slipped his fingers out of her to raise them to her mouth. Her lips immediately fell open to take them in, sucking all of the wetness from them in a way that made him clench his teeth. He slipped his fingers out of her mouth with a barely audible _pop!_ , allowing her to lick her lips before they kissed.

His hand drifted to her full bottom, gripping onto the ample meat and hugging her close with a harsh groan into her mouth. She tasted so fucking good that, quite frankly, he didn't care where the taste of her was coming from. If it was coming from her mouth, then he would kiss and devour those lips just as passionately as he would the other pair.

"Garfield," she whispered into his mouth.

He responded with a low moan.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Garfield's lips stilled, allowing her to pull away from his lips to nuzzle his chin before placing a kiss there. His stomach fell when she moved to meet his eyes, but he didn't return the look. How could he? She was _begging_ him. This was so strange, and it didn't sit right with him. It wasn't that he'd expected an orgasm to completely wipe her memory of their previous discussion, but she simply wasn't a beggar. "Rae, I—"

"Don't lie to me. If what you're about to tell me is a lie, don't say anything. I just want the truth because, Garfield Logan, you are worrying me."

"I would never lie to you." The words came out of his mouth like a prerecorded message, simply because this was the truth. A sigh slipped past his lips as he watched a little frown tug the corners of her mouth down. He wanted to kiss it away. "I hate it when you worry for me."

"You already said that."

"Because I mean it. It's true."

A moment passed, the slowest moment he'd ever experienced with her.

"I meant it when I said you make it hard not to worry for you," Raven quietly spoke.

Garfield finally looked up to meet her eyes, only to find her watching the ceiling once again. This made him swallow hard, because he really did mean it when he said he hated when she worried for him. He _detested_ it. This wasn't something that he wanted her to feel, especially not on his behalf, but there she was: worrying for him. He felt helpless about doing anything about it because he was in love with her, and he couldn't just _tell_ her.

But couldn't he?

"I just— Rae, I think I might be—"

Raven hesitated before meeting his eyes.

Garfield's heartbeat quickened within his chest. "I'm in—"

Sirens and alarms blared throughout the Tower and within the bedroom, red lights flashing across her crestfallen face.

He swallowed, relief flooding his senses.

"Trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement! I'm so glad that you guys are as into this as I am!

* * *

"Don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep them on a leash."

—Hozier, "Arsonist's Lullabye"

 _ **.**_

Garfield wasn't too proud to admit that after spending a few thoroughly intimate months with Raven, a sort of intimacy that manifested itself in ways that spoke of more than just physicality, he still wasn't used to dating an empath. Such a thing simply wasn't easy. There were times, in fact, when dating an empath felt difficult and slightly irritating, mostly because his super empathic girlfriend always seemed to know when something wasn't right—especially when it came to him. With the way she was offered little inklings, along with a bit of an awareness regarding any changes within the people around her, Raven's powers could be considered her own personal cheat code.

It pissed Garfield off sometimes.

He couldn't deny that her powers made it easier for the couple to hash things out, without getting caught up in petty arguments. But while her empathic skills allowed her to hone in on anything he attempted to shield from her, whether she meant to do so or not, he found himself learning how to distract her from it all. A corny joke or riddle, a kiss, a hug, or sex; i.e., fucking her so hard she passed out and was literally incapable of asking him any questions he was too cowardly to answer. And this _bothered_ him, because she knew him so well that she'd be able to tell when something was wrong even without those powers. Yet she respected him and his boundaries enough to let it all slide, until he felt comfortable enough to speak and let her in—and neither of them deserved that.

Garfield didn't deserve her.

Just the other day she'd made it perfectly clear that she knew there was something wrong with him. An _internal struggle_ , she described for him before taking a sip of freshly brewed tea from her favorite mug, which was a statement he denied almost immediately. There was no struggle within him— _Garfield was in love with his girlfriend, Raven._ That was that, with nothing within him fighting against this fact or to deny this. There was nothing _wrong_ with him.

 _Per se_.

He simply couldn't tell her.

 _But Raven knew_. Her empathic skills, however strong they were, didn't allow her to know what he knew, but she knew enough to be able to tell that he was hiding something important from her, and she was angry with him—and shit, so was he.

God, he was pissing himself off.

Those inklings of hers were nosy little snitches, as far as Garfield was concerned. While there was nothing wrong with him, he couldn't deny that something was up. _Up_ , being his inability to muster the courage and let her know just how deeply his feelings ran for her; and this _up_ -ness was what her empathic skills were latching onto. All of her anger toward him and his frustration regarding this entire situation would disappear with the snap of a finger, if he could just say those three fucking words, but he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to them if he did. It was selfish of him, but for some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to stop.

Raven's anger was absolutely justifiable and even if it wasn't, it was well deserved on his part. His inability to divulge to her exactly what was bothering him without coming off as a conniving little sneak wasn't her fault, it was his; all his fault, absolutely his fault, and only his fault. He took full responsibly for this entire situation, but goddamn it, all of this heady anger and frustration clustering up between the couple made him want to fuck the anger out of her.

So, Garfield took the time out to do exactly that.

An acute mixture of a foreign language and complete gibberish slipped past Raven's lips. Her eyes rolled back as her fingernails dug into the meat of his buttocks, urging him to drive deeper into her as she writhed underneath the weight of his body. Just the sight of her in such a state made his stomach turn as he watched her, prompting him to bury his face into her neck. She felt like pure bliss and the sounds slipping past her swollen lips actually managed to sound even better. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer if he kept looking at her.

Missionary sex wasn't nearly as basic and boring as people made it out to be. It certainly wasn't either of those with Raven, anyway—it was always the exact opposite. Being crushed by the weight of his body while he fucking drilled into her drove her insane and got her pussy so soaking wet that he always needed to change the bedsheets when he was done with her. While she creamed all over his dick and soaked his sheets right through the mattress, he always did his best to avoid meeting her hazy eyes before they rolled all the way to the back of her head as helpless cries escaped her. This always fucked with him, needless to day, because _she_ already fucked with him whether they were intimate or not. Which was why missionary sex was also the perfect position that would get her to forget all about his _internal struggles_ for a day or two, especially when he was so unsure of how to tell her about this new emotion that had sneaked into his heart.

Garfield knew that the sex wasn't so amazing because she felt so good. It simply wasn't possible for people to have sex the way he and Raven did if there wasn't something deeper. He knew; he tried. This was exactly why he was fucked, because not only was he in love with this woman, but she was also his heart. It was a terrifying thought and an equally terrifying thing to come to terms with, because he was currently making love to his heart. He was burrowing through his heart's most intimate site, forcing the most excited moans and desperate cries out of her mouth as a creamy puddle leaked out of her. _She was his heart_ , and his heart was—

"Perfect." The word slipped past his low pants before he could catch it. This very same word was said countless times before, so she could stand to hear it a few more. He bit into her neck with a gentleness that didn't really match just how harshly he was fucking her, yet it made her arch into him with a delicate moan. "You're so perfect, Raven."

"Sh— _Shut your fucking mouth_."

Garfield placed a lingering kiss into her neck, before dragging his teeth against her sensitive skin. That sharp gasp of his name made him groan in approval as his fingers moved to tangle themselves in her hair, grabbing a handful and tugging hard enough to have her low moan fill his bedroom. He wanted to fuck that anger out of her and replace it with something that would benefit them both: _sense_ , because she had to know that despite all of his secrecy, his intentions never stemmed from a place of ill intent.

"You feel so good," he continued roughly into her neck. "You taste so good. _You're_ so good. You're so good, so perfect, so amazing—"

Raven grabbed his face to bring him into a searing kiss to shut him up, and Garfield immediately took her hands to hold them captive above her head by the wrists. He moved against her with an aggression that spoke on behalf of every animal he played host to and made her cry out into his mouth, because she was going to hear this from him. As angry as she was, and as much as he didn't want to fan those flames, she would hear this from him tonight. Speaking to her during sex and actually holding a conversation was never easy, simply because she just felt so good. It took everything within him to keep his concentration from breaking, but he wanted to talk to her tonight. He needed to talk to her.

"Every single part of you is good and perfect," he spoke into her mouth. "Inside and out—"

"Gar—" A stuttered gasp cut her off as her legs tensed around him. " _Garfield_ —"

"You make me so fucking happy. Every day. Even when you're annoying the absolute shit out of me, you make me the happiest person on—"

" _Fu—uck_ —"

"Are you going to come for me?"

A keen moan slipped out of Raven's mouth.

Garfield swallowed it. "Answer me."

"Y— Yes," she managed as he bit into her bottom lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth, before drawing her into another kiss. She jolted as if she'd been struck by lightning as they kissed. "Only you— Always— Only you, and always you— You— _Yes_ —"

"You're the only one I've ever wanted, and the only one I'll ever want. All of me is yours. Jesus, you're so fucking perfect."

It was pathetic how sappy he got when it came to her, but he really couldn't help himself. He didn't want to help himself; not with his heart. It was _her_ and he wouldn't have it any other way, because all he'd ever really wanted was—

"You, Raven. Only you."

All of a sudden, Garfield was no longer content with just fucking the anger out of her and replacing it with something else. _He wanted her_. Yes, he had her and she's always had him, but he wanted her to yearn for him just as desperately as he yearned for her—because even as she gyrated underneath him while crying his name into his mouth as they kissed, he was still desperate for her.

He didn't want to have sex anymore.

He wanted to make love to his girlfriend.

Garfield released his hold on her wrists to lace their fingers above her head and a sudden heat filled his stomach, forcing him to gradually slow his rough and borderline animalistic strokes into deliberate strokes fueled by purpose. This heat made every crevice within his body knot up, reminding him that he hadn't taken the time to properly appreciate just how good _every_ part of her felt. The way her gushing pussy contracted around his weakening erection, how her meaty legs comforted him by snaking around his waist and pulling him closer, forcing him to feel her ample breasts and soft stomach against his hard torso. It felt amazing to have her fleshy body pressed so flush against his own, as always.

A helpless moan slipped past Raven's lips and into his mouth as she arched into him with an almost palpable sort of desperation. She pulled away from his lips and threw her head back. "Garfield, you're going to— Gar, you're going to make me—"

Garfield placed a lingering kiss onto her cheek and her words immediately died into a shuddering whimper. Impossible as it seemed, he could have sworn he felt her pussy grow even wetter as his lips moved to kiss along her earlobe. "Tell me how you want it, Princess. You know I'll give it to you—"

" _Fuck_!"

A strained groan rumbled deep in his throat as her body jolted against his and convulsed around him in an orgasm that wracked her nerves. He simply shut his eyes and slowed his strokes down in an attempt to maintain his composure as the walls of her pussy did their best to pull him deeper into her warmth— _into her_ —and fuck, did she feel good. Her ragged breaths touched his sensitive ears as she rolled her hips against him, slow and hard. Despite how difficult she was making it for him to stay in control and concentrate, he couldn't help the proud smile that slid onto his face; his girl was always ready, and it was beautiful.

"I wish that my eyes were cameras, because every single picture I take of you could never compare to how perfect you are." He swallowed hard before gently nibbling on her earlobe and tugging with his teeth. "Talk to me. Tell me how you want it."

"Just like— Just like that."

"Just like this?"

A choked sob slipped past her lips, her nails digging into his hands. "You feel so good— Give me you— Let me come for you—"

"Answer me, Raven."

"— _please, I need you so much_ —"

Garfield's smile stretched as she struggled for a coherent answer. She was creaming all around him, and he could already feel just how soaked and messy his bed was—and _it felt good_. He knew that they were making a mess but he couldn't find one fuck to give, because every single fuck he had was being put directly into her. "I need an answer, Raven—"

Raven's head fell back as another orgasm coursed through her body and a deep gasp of his name escaped her, which counted as more than just a proper answer for him. He placed one last kiss onto her cheek before meeting her eyes. They were screwed shut as her entire body shook, her face absolutely flushed. She was an absolute mess and the sight of her in such a state stretched his smile into a full-blown grin, because this was exactly where he wanted her. He wanted to push each orgasm into another and force that anger out of her, because she was all he'd ever wanted and all he would ever want. He would be damned if he ever lost her to something as stupid as secrecy, even when it was his fault.

"Is it mine?" A harsh grunt escaped him as he quickened his pace, her gasps and moans encouraging him as they created a beautiful symphony with the steady rhythm the headboard bouncing against the wall. "Raven, is it mine?"

"It's yours." Her response was immediate, her voice heavy and a bit garbled with emotion. She bit down into his bottom lip before giving it a tug. "It's yours. I'm yours, I'm all yours, Garfield, _so fucking take it_ —"

Garfield kissed her and unlaced his fingers from one of her hands to grab for her leg. While her delicate fingers immediately found themselves at his neck, he unhooked her leg from around his waist to spread her open, a low groan escaping them both. He didn't give a fuck if it was vulgar, but he wanted to feel her pussy reaching to hug him close and pull him in, and he wanted to feel all of that wetness pour out of her. She cried out into his mouth as she came, her body jolting against him and her nails digging into his neck in a way that pushed him over that ledge with her. He let her other hand go to wrap his arms around her waist and hug her soft body closer to his own, burying his face and pants into her neck. A moment passed before she released his neck to return the embrace, her fingers grabbing for his hair while the other hand clutched onto his shoulder. It felt so good to be like this with her. Just holding her and having her hold him close, as she throbbed around him and he rested within her.

He wanted this forever—he wanted _her_ forever.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Rae. I look forward to spending everyday with you. You mean the world to me, and I know that I'm pissing you off right now—"

She took a deep breath, before releasing a shaky one.

"—but I mean it, you _are_ my world."

Garfield shrugged his shoulder when a strange and sudden wetness touched it. She didn't respond to his sentiments, but he could have sworn he heard a soft sniffle. The distant sound of something deep within the Tower shattering barely reached his sensitive ears, right before the sound of the T-Car's emergency alarm followed. That wetness he'd felt on his shoulder wasn't just wetness, it was a tear.

She was... she was _crying_?

"Raven," he began carefully as he hugged her close. "Raven, what's wrong?"

Raven pushed him off of herself and shuffled away from him, before stepping off of the bed. Her legs buckled underneath her, forcing her to plant her hands onto the bed in order to steady herself as she watched the way her fingers clutched the sheets.

"Talk to me, Rae. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

"This isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"This! Us! Whatever the fuck is going on with _you_!" She raised her head to meet his eyes, taking a moment to watch him closely. The anger in her eyes faltered a bit before she swallowed, shook her head, and crouched to gather her clothes from the floor. "You don't get to just keep things from me when I'm worried about you and try to _fuck_ the curiosity _out_ of me."

Garfield mouth fell agape. It seemed that all he could do was watch her as she wiped her face and pulled her shirt over her head. He combed his fingers through his hair and tugged a little, taking a moment to relish in that little bit of pain. It served to wake him up and remind him exactly who he was working with, because he clearly seemed to have forgotten. "Rae, that's not... I mean, that isn't what I was trying to—"

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"You know I'd never lie to you!"

"What were you going to say, then? If you weren't going to deny trying to fuck the curiosity out of me, what exactly were you trying to do? Because you were trying to do something!"

"I was going to say that— I just—"

"I am an _empath_ , Garfield!"

A dangerous silence filled his bedroom, surrounding the couple and practically crushing them. It was making it hard to breathe. It dawned on him, right then and there, that this was the most serious fight they'd ever had—and it was his fault.

Of course.

"I can't read your mind, but I can read your emotions. I know what the fuck you were doing! And I was going to let you!" A sharp and helpless groan escaped her before she clapped her hands over her face. "I was going to let you. Azar, I'm so _stupid_."

Garfield's stomach turned with discomfort as he watched her walk away. That wet trail decorating the inside of her legs normally made him smile, but a strange sort of sorrow tugged the corners of his mouth down tonight. He knew that she was planning to go to her bathroom and clean it off herself with a hot shower, before sleeping alone in her bed. He didn't want that, and quite frankly, it didn't even sound right or remotely normal. Her bedroom wasn't _her_ bedroom, and it hadn't been her bedroom since she had officially moved into his. His bedroom was her bedroom— _their_ bedroom; her bedroom was just extra storage for whatever couldn't fit into his. Which meant that it was his job to clean her up and to hold her as she slept in their bed, in _this_ room.

He couldn't find it in himself to care that he was butt ass naked, with his dick hanging out as he stood to follow her. He took her by the hand, spinning her around to make her look at him before placing three kisses into her palm. That slight flushing of her cheeks filled his chest with relief. "You're not stupid. You're the smartest person I know. _I'm_ the stupid one."

Raven's eyes fluttered as she watched the way his lips resumed planting their sweet kisses into her palm. She swallowed, hesitating before meeting his eyes. She was faltering. "You're not stupid. _This_ is stupid. I'm not curious, Gar, I'm worried for you. So what did you think you were going to do? Fuck the care and worry out of me? Nobody's that good. Not even you."

Garfield couldn't help the smile that slid onto his face. The way she bit into her lips made it clear that she felt it on her hand. All he'd wanted was to distract her, but when she said it like that, saying that he was attempting to fuck the care and worry out of her? It made him sound like an asshole, one that didn't deserve her, much less her concern.

"I want to tell you. Trust me, I do. I just—" He shook his head before shutting his eyes. "I don't know how to start."

She took a step closer to him and took his face into her hands, her thumbs grazing his cheeks. "Let me help you."

"Raven, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've got to know that, and I don't want to lose you—"

"You won't lose me."

"I just— I think I might—" Garfield stopped to take a breath, but it lodged in his throat. It felt so good to have her in his corner, especially when he didn't deserve it; even when it was his fault. He wanted this forever and he wanted her forever, but what if she didn't feel the same? What if he lost her over this? All of a sudden, his chest was caving in and he couldn't breathe. "I... can't. I'm sorry, I can't—"

A sharp gasp escaped Raven as she pulled her hands away from him, as if he'd burned her. He snapped his eyes open to catch her taking a cautious step away from him, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to speak. She looked hurt and confused and seeing that from her hurt him, especially because he was the one to do this to her.

She clamped her eyes shut and braced her hands on either sides of her temple, shaking her head. "I was going to let you do it again. What is _wrong_ with me? No, this isn't _me_. This has nothing to do with me. It's you—"

"Raven, just let me explain—"

"I can't read your mind, but your feelings... _Your_ feelings, above anyone else's, fucking claw at my subconscious whether you allow them to or not. And because they are _your_ feelings, I feel them ten times more harshly than I would feel anyone else's. It's _you_ , Garfield." She stopped to take a breath, before opening her eyes to look at him. "You've got three choices: you let me help you fix this, you let me fix this, or you fix whatever's going on by yourself."

Garfield's mouth fell open. " _Raven_!"

A dark manifestation of her powers pooled beneath her feet, before swallowing her up. An aching sense of loneliness shrouded him as he stood in the middle of his bedroom, alone. His knees buckled with the need and intent to run after her, and the only reason he stayed put was because he was sure she would send him to another dimension if he went to her without a solution to their problem.

To _his_ problem.

The crumpled panties she'd left behind caught his attention, and almost like instinct, he looked to the little camera sitting on his desk. Before he even realized what was happening, he found himself sitting on the edge of his bed with her panties in one hand and the camera in the other. He didn't think to question it as he raised the camera to his eye.

 _Ka-chick!_

The camera spat the photograph out as if it was just as disgusted with him as Raven was. He didn't have the heart to grab the little strip and shake it to see the image, much less put it into the photo album she'd given to him. So he simply reclined onto the bed to stare at the ceiling, the sound of the T-Car's alarm ringing in his ears.


End file.
